Sakura and a Horrible Creation
by Moon Angels
Summary: Can't tell much w/o ruining the story... R&R onegai!


~**~ CCS belongs to CLAMP

~**~ CCS belongs to CLAMP! We don't own these characters, just borrow them ^^~**~

DS- I finally got another story idea to write! Yay! It's not my usual T&E fic though… the idea came to me when I watched Nelvana's crappy version of episode 8, then the real version of it… muhahahah! And just for fun, Eriol's in it too… call it an unofficial extra in the Sakura Card Arc. And there may be a couple of spoilers for the third season in here. Just a warning. ^^ Enjoy!

**Sakura and a Horrible Creation**

"Eriol." Spinel spoke, breaking the silence in the room. The creature's master opened one of his eyes to gaze in the direction of his guardian.

"Yes Spinel?" he inquired.

"I have a feeling that you've come up with another idea." The cat-like guardian answered. Eriol chuckled lightly.

"Why yes, as a matter of a fact, I have. And I'll have fun watching this… even more than I enjoyed watching the Card Mistress in Alice's Wonderland." Spinel raised one eyebrow and pretended to go back to reading the book in front of him.

"Ooooh! Another test for the Card Mistress?" Another voice broke in. Two heads turned in the direction of the voice that belonged to no other than Ruby Moon, Eriol's other, more hyper guardian.

"Yes Ruby." His eyes focused on the floor in front of him, which seemed to become a screen. Spinel flew over to rest on the arm of Eriol's chair; Nakuru leaned against the side of it. The three watched in silence as three people appeared on the screen in front of them.

~~

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Daidouji Tomoyo called to her friend. Li Syaoran followed behind her, trying not to blush at the sight of Sakura. He still had not revealed his true feelings to her and Tomoyo threatening to tell Sakura herself certainly didn't give him much time before he would have to. Sakura paused for a moment and turned around to face her two friends.

"Mou… you guys are slow." She teased. Kero poked his head out from his hiding spot in Tomoyo's hair.

"What's the big hurry anyway?" he asked.

"We're going… hoe? Nani?" Sakura's emerald eyes opened a bit wider as she felt the strong, yet familiar aura of Clow Reed. Syaoran noticed it also and drew out his sword.

"Clow…" Very suddenly, the four of them found themselves in a place that looked like their town, but felt different.

~~

"Oh I see now…" Spinel commented.

"Where did you send them Eriol? It looks like Tomoeda!" Nakuru moved closer to the screen to get a better look. Eriol laughed.

"Not quite. It's _supposed _to be Tomoeda, but thanks to a Canadian dubbing company and a US company (A/N-WB is from America right? Correct me if I'm wrong… ^^ we all know who the other company is) is has been re-named Reedington." Nakuru made a face.

"_Reedington_ master?"

"Yes. But that's not the worst of it." He replied.

"There's something worse than _that_?" 

"You have no idea." Eriol turned his attention back to the screen, which Nakuru took as a cue to shut up and watch.

~~

"Ouch." Sakura sat up and rubbed her head. All she could remember was landing on something soft and then blacking out. 

"Umm… Kinomoto? Could you please get off me?" a voice from underneath her asked. She looked down, then immediately jumped up, her face a crimson color.

"Gomen ne Li-kun." She apologized. Syaoran climbed to his feet while Sakura glanced around for Tomoyo and Kero. 

"Where are Daidouji and the stuffed animal?" Syaoran asked her.

"I don't know…. I don't see them around here anywhere." Her eyes began to well up in tears. "Tomoyo-chan… Kero-chan…" Syaoran looked alarmed and quickly thought of a way to keep her from crying.

"Don't cry… let's just look around. I'm sure we'll find them." Sakura's eyes brightened at that.

"Honto?" Syaoran nodded, and then scanned their surroundings to make sure they weren't in any danger.

"Hmm… it looks like we've somehow ended up in the schoolyard." Sakura looked around with him.

"It looks like our schoolyard…. But, it _feels _different." Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"But I don't sense Clow's aura like I did before… wherever we are, it wasn't created with magical power." (A/N- Nope… it was created by an evil 'power' though) He took one more look around before walking towards the side of the schoolyard. Sakura followed him closely, not wanting to get lost. The pair walked in silence for a few minutes as they rounded the corner. Both stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at the two familiar people a few feet away from them.

~~

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Nakuru laughed loudly at the sight. Eriol and Spinel cringed.

"Must you laugh like that Ruby?" Spinel asked, slightly annoyed. Nakuru grinned.

"Gomen Suppi! But this is just too great!"

"Will both of you just be quiet and watch?" Eriol glared at his two guardians.

"Yes master." The three of them turned back to the screen.

~~

"What do you think this is? Chinese checkers? It's a Layzin board!" said the boy who looked exactly like Syaoran, but sounded completely different. Syaoran cringed, while Sakura giggled.

"I'd say that we traveled back in time, but I don't think so since he sounds nothing like you!" she whispered. Syaoran growled and Sakura backed away from him.

"What kind of stupid crap is he saying?" She shrugged.

"No clue." Just then, a familiar girl was walking towards them. She seemed to be looking for someone so didn't notice them right away. "Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura called loudly causing the girl and the Sakura and Syaoran look-alikes to stare at her.

"Hai?" Tomoyo stepped out of a bush near the fake Syaoran and walked towards her friends. Her eyes met with the other Tomoyo and they both stared at each other.

"Who are you?" the other Tomoyo demanded of the real one. "How come you look like me?"

"Madison! What's going on?" the Sakura look-alike asked, running over to 'Madison'. Kero floated out of his hiding spot and over onto Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura! Use Time so we can get away from here!" he demanded of her.

"Hey! It's Key-ro!" the Sakura look-alike said. Sakuru nodded.

"Un!" she pulled out her Star Key and recited her chant, then pulled out the time card. "Time!" Time froze for everyone but Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, and Syaoran. "What's going on Kero-chan?"

"I'll explain once we get away from here."

~~

Nakuru was rolling on the floor, her eyes streaked with tears from laughing so much. Spinel stared at her in amusement.

"_MADISON_??!!" Nakuru managed to say through her laughter. "What kind of name is _that_?"

"Poor Daidouji-san." Spinel commented.

"And… and… KEY-RO!!" Nakuru broke into another fit of laughter. Spinel chose to ignore her this time and turned his attention back to Eriol.

"What's the purpose of them being there?" he asked. Eriol shushed Nakuru's laughing and Spinel's questions and the trio went back to watching yet again.

~~

"So you're saying that we've been sent to a place created by the most evil company in the world?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Yes. Of course I'm not completely sure about who sent us here, but I'm pretty sure it was Clow." Kero responded.

"But how? I thought Clow-san had passed away a long time ago." Tomoyo interjected.

"Hm… yes, he did, but I've been sensing him every time we've had trouble since Sakura's spells changed. But anyway, we need to figure out how to get out of here. Seeing our look-alikes is kinda creepy." Kero shuddered.

"I'll agree with that." Syaoran said. "Chinese checkers?!" he shuddered. 

"So what do we do until we get out of here?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"Perhaps we could keep an eye on our look-alikes. It'd give us something to do, and we could maybe find a way out of here in the process." Tomoyo suggested. The four of them looked at each other and nodded in agreement. 

"How would we find them though?" Sakura asked. Syaoran chuckled. 

"Well, before we came along and screwed everything up, notice anything familiar about what was happening?" Sakura pondered this for a moment before answering.

"Oh! It's when we first met and you tried to take the cards from me!" Syaoran nodded. 

"So we know the time and place to see them again."

~~

"Very good my cute little relative." Eriol commented. "Now can you figure out your way out of that horrible place?"

"It'll be a very good show indeed!" Nakuru said. She looked puzzled for a moment. "But what do they have to do to leave Eriol?"

"You'll know soon. Just be patient."

"Nakuru? Patient? Hardly." Spinel remarked.

~~

It was dark by the time their look-alikes finally arrived at the school. The four of them were hiding behind the bushes when Tomoyo and Sakura's look-alikes showed up.

"Pink frills Madison?" Syaoran snickered and shut up with a dirty look from Sakura. Tomoyo's eyes became starry. 

"I wish I had my video camera to record you two. You're so kawaii!" She said thoughtfully. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.

"What about me?? I'm kawaii too!" Kero exclaimed. Tomoyo was too caught up in her thoughts to hear him.

"It's not pink, it's cyber rose! It's high tech and its in all the magazines SakOOra." Madison replied.

"Hum? High tech huh?" Key-ro asked.

"Non-conducting titanium and rubber." This caused Syaoran to fall over laughing. Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. 

"Magazine??!" she huffed. "I _make_ all of Sakura-chan's kawaii costumes thank you very much!"Sakura sweat dropped.

"Well, she's got a point there." Key-ro replied.

"Rubber will protect you from lightening." Madison said. Syaoran mimicked her. Sakura looked confused. 

"I thought we were discussing why my costume made me look like a cat?"

"We were." Tomoyo assured her.

"Anything for you Madison." SakOOra replied.

"You're on SakOOra!" Key-ro said. There were many bolts of lighting that hit the ground around them. Sakura shrieked. 

"Shh! They'll notice us!" Kero warned.

"You are going to thank me." Madison said as SakOOra flew off. Syaoran gagged and in his best 'Madison' voice said:

"I am going to hurt you." Sakura shot him a warning look. "What? I wasn't _really_ going to." He hid his sword behind his back. 

"Come on let's follow them." Kero transformed into his true form to carry Syaoran and Tomoyo while Sakura used her Star Key and the fly card. By the time they had found SakOOra, she had just run into Lee.

"You really are pathetic." 

"Lee! How's it goin?" SakOOra asked. Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

"Lee?" he muttered.

"Force, know my plight, release the light, LIGHTENING!" Syaoran's eyes went wide and he fell over anime style on Kero's back. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero could hardly contain their laughter.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Kero laughed. "Clow is rolling in his grave right now! Maybe this is why I've been sensing his aura all this time!" The four watched as 'Lee' leaped from the clock tower onto the roof of the school.

"That's just like in my dream." SakOOra said to herself. She followed Lee onto the roof. "Wait!" The two of them stood staring at the Thunder card. "That's Thunder's visible form?"

"You are looking at Raiju, the Thunder Beast. Boy you really are hopeless." Lee said.

"Well, for once I don't blame SakOOra. It's not her fault she has to sit through his stupid comments." Syaoran said.

"Back off." SakOOra protested.

"Listen up Li, she is just getting started!" Key-ro growled.

"Windy will take care of this. Here." 

"Put it away. Windy can't stand up against Thunder." Lee said in a nasty tone. Sakura laughed.

"Well, he's got the 'be mean to Sakura-chan' thing down." She said. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I'm nice to you now aren't I?"

"But Lee. I caught other cards using the Windy card."

"In case you haven't noticed kids, your RAIJU remains on the WARPATH while you keep arguing!" Key-ro yelled. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. 

"Why does he even try to talk? I wasn't listening to him before… I never even knew he were there!" Sakura laughed.

"You do have the shadow card don't you?" Lee asked. SakOOra nodded. "Ok. Force, know my plight…"

"ARGH!! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!!! I WANT OUT OF HERE!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs. Lee and SakOOra jumped and turned to face them.

"Ooops." Tomoyo commented.

"It's you again!" Lee yelled. His eyes went huge at the sight of Kero in his true form. SakOOra stared in amazement at Sakura's Star Key. Thunder took this chance to get away. SakOOra and Lee were too caught up in their staring to notice.

~~

Eriol chuckled. "Good job Sakura-san, Cerberus, Daidouji-san, and my cute little relative. You did it."

"Did what?" Nakuru questioned. Both her and Spinel stared curiously at him.

"They ruined SakOOra and Lee's chance to capture the Thunder card. Therefore, Nelvana can't ruin this show anymore. Muahahha! Thanks to those four, their little Cardcaptors crap is ruined." Nakuru and Spinel stared at him, then shrugged.

"It was fun to watch! Too bad Touya-kun wasn't there!" Spinel rolled his eyes and a sudden movement from the screen caught his eye. Syaoran had his sword drawn and was ready to use it on Lee.

"Um… master? Maybe you better return them to Tomoeda now." Eriol glanced at the screen.

"Hmm… probably."

~~

Just as Syaoran was about to slash Lee with his sword, he found himself back in Tomoeda. 

"What the??" The four of them looked around. They were back and far away from Nelvana's creation. For a brief minute, Kero sensed Clow's aura, but it quickly disappeared.

_"Hmm." _He thought.

~sighs in relief~ Wow! I wrote and edited that in just three hours! ^^ So what'd ya think? I had a lot of fun writing this, although I had to live through about 15 minutes of that Cardcaptors crap to get the exact wording for a few scenes. I'll give credit to Nevlvana for those… wouldn't want anyone to think it was part of the original dialog. Soo.. I'll shut up now! Please R&R! Arigatou!!

-Daidouji-san


End file.
